


Alpha Pair

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't know when it'll be done though, F/M, Game of Thrones spoilers, Isaac and Derek are bros, Knotting, Laura's still the older one, M/M, Mates, Might be out of practice, Pack Bonding, Stiles Mom was magic, The Hale pack lives!, Tumblr, Warning: I haven't written a smut scene in awhile, Werewolf! Stiles, and due to all the comments and my sudden interest in this verse there shall be PART TWO, and she's a pain, everyone who's a werewolf is still one, it may take a while, mentions of dead bunnies, mentions of mpreg, mentions to pop culture, or read the books, twins Laura and Derek, watch the show guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was born a human. He was happy as a human—okay so he doesn't actually remember being human. But the fact was that he was born a human, and now he’s a werewolf, and he had no idea how it actually happened. He was turned when he was really young—that’s the only thing that anyone actually told him. </p><p> </p><p>Or: The story in which the Hale pack is alive, Stiles has been a werewolf since he was young, Derek becomes an alpha and still turns a bunch of teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Pair

**Author's Note:**

> The mention of this GoT spoilers is during the phone call between Laura and Stiles nearer to the beginning of the story, if you wish not to be spoiled then its fine if you don't read it. 
> 
> BRIEF SUMMARY of the phone call: Laura's telling them to get their shit in gear.

Stiles was born a human. He was happy as a human—okay so he doesn’t actually remember being human. But the fact was that he was born a human, and now he’s a werewolf, and he had no idea how it actually happened. He was turned when he was really young—that’s the only thing that anyone actually told him. It had to be for a good reason though, right? Maybe he got really hurt and his parents asked their good old friends, the Hale’s, to turn him and save his life?

But the bitter taste that always followed after those thoughts turned to a heart retching pain when he thought of his Mom. Of the smell of death that was in the air in the hospital. He remembered asking her why she didn’t have one of the Hale alphas turn her. To save her. But she only smiled sadly and said, “I won’t take to the bite, sweetie, I have too much witch in my blood.”

It didn’t make any sense. He knew of stories of witches being turned to werewolves—their bites, blood, and all other DNA turning material was very potent. So that couldn’t be the reason, right? But truth be told, Stiles didn’t actually want to think about it. It was too painful. Too fresh. No matter how much time had passed.

Stiles was an omega within the werewolf society. Meaning that he was the lowest on the werewolf pyramid. And to make matters… embarrassing… was that he was a breeder. As great as that sounded in the whole typical sense of, ‘dudes can’t get knocked up’, but this was werewolf society. The fucking supernatural! Of course they would be fucking wrong. So surprise! Seeing as Stiles was an omega breeder meant that, yes, he can pop babies out of his body. But no, that did not make him any way a chick.

He was just slightly more emotional during his heats then Betas or Alphas, and he wanted to get fucked up the ass. No big deal really. He was still a virgin, so clearly he wasn’t being mounted like an animal three times a year. A week long heat. Thank god his Dad knew about werewolves and was given the whole talk from Alpha Mama Hale, also known as the head Alpha in the Hale pack.

The girls in the Hale pack were fucking terrifying, but awesome and badass in the same breath, and it was unspoken that Mr. Alpha Hale was running the front dealing with outsiders, because that was what he was good at, while Alpha Mama Hale ruled the pack with a mothering fist made of iron and love. And Stiles wasn’t quite sure if he should be scared or love the woman—he was honestly confused.

His phone beeped from his desk.

Stiles blinked his eyes open; he had just wanted to take a little nap before he had to go the Hale’s that night. He rolled out of bed and pulled his phone off the desk.

-

_7:37PM—Saturday_

**Laura:** Derek, Olivia, and Marcus were attacked by a rogue.

-

Stiles’ heart sank, and his wolf cried deep within him. No. Not Derek. He didn’t even notice him pressing the call button. He heard the phone being answered, not even a hello was out before Stiles let out his internal freak out.

“Is he okay? Laura, tell me he’s okay. He’s not bleeding right… well too badly? He’s not missing any limbs or—“ Stiles just kept on going, his fears getting the better of him.

“Stiles.”

“—I’ll fucking kill the bastard. The rogue that is. I’ll kill ‘em. My Dad’s the sheriff; I know how to hide a body, Laura. I’ll fucking do it—“

“Stiles he’s going to be okay.”

“—I haven’t even gotten to tell him that I—“ Stiles paused, “wait what?” He sat down on the corner of his bed, feeling suddenly drained.

Laura laughed from the other end, “He’s doing just fine. It’s just that the rogue was an Alpha—“

Stiles shot up, “An Alpha! What the hell is a rogue alpha doing in these parts? Was it trying to take over our territory, ‘cause that’s just stupid, there’s too many of us and we have a handful of Alphas. So it’s not like there was any need to worry about that. But fuck, is Derek doing okay? Did they chase the Alpha off?”

There was silence for a moment, as if Laura was about to tell him some Earth shattering news. “Not exactly.” Okay so that wasn’t anything too big that would warrant that kind of pause… unless. Stiles realized there’s a part two to this. “Derek killed it. It was feral and was trying to kill Olivia and Marcus, and Derek put it down.”

Oh shit.

Oh fucking shit!

Derek’s an Alpha now.

HOLY SHIT!

“Derek’s an Alpha.” Stiles stated blinking into space. Derek, the born Beta and was groomed to be Laura’s first Beta (and reason why Stiles was going to join Laura’s pack when she finished her Alpha training). The same Laura who was on the phone with him, and the same Laura that was being groomed into becoming the next main Alpha after her parents, just like her parents were after the grandparents… and a long line before that.

“Derek’s an Alpha,” Laura replied breathlessly.

“I don’t know what to say Laur,” Stiles replied, his voice quiet in a silent mourning for her loss of a pack mate—two actually. Stiles went where Derek went. He’s like an add-on that you never knew about on an already awesome deal for something. Derek was great—he was what they called a hunter/warrior. While Stiles was just a breeder. He wasn’t so great at the fighting and the killing of shit. Not like Derek. But that’s okay—Stiles was the brains… the planning guy. The Google master. The researcher.

Okay, so Stiles may be in love with the guy, and him turning into an Alpha may in fact be a really big deal. He’s an Omega, they need to pair off with a more dominate partner, even if that means another Omega who just lacks the whole need to submit because they’re the lowest of werewolves. And he’s a breeder—so of course he’d be the one ass up in the air and moaning like a whore for more.

“Mom doesn’t want him to come into contact with anyone who isn’t an Alpha just yet,” Laura sighed. He could picture her pinching the bridge of her nose, sitting most likely just out of ear shot of the Hale house. Hopefully saving him from the embarrassment of everyone listening to his earlier freak out and near exclamation of love. “Especially you, Stiles. I know the two of you are busy dancing around each other and trying to wait out the whole ‘sharing of the feelings’, but this is just stupid. He loves you, you love him. There, now just suck face and get it over with.”

“Derek doesn’t—“

“Don’t you start with me. I’ve shared a fucking womb with that dumbass, I know him and I know what he looks like when he’s head over heels. If you weren’t so dumb yourself, you would be able to smell the want pouring off him. It’s sickening, Stiles, it’s like I just walked in on you guys bumping uglies.” Laura sighed from the other end, “Sorry. It’s just been—“

“No, I get it. It’s been a tough day for the Hale’s.” His heart beat pounded loudly in his ears, Derek wanted him back? Well that would explain him sharing his kill with him. His wolf rumbled deep within his chest, _I told you so_. And the smelling… the looks… the touching even when they weren’t even beside each other. And the crowding him against walls to keep him away from the rest of the pack.

And the gifts—not only just the kills that Derek would share when they were wolves.

Derek was courting him.

 _Derek_ was courting him.

 _Derek_ was _courting_ **him.**

How did he just notice this now? Oh god, what if now that Derek’s an Alpha he doesn’t want him anymore? Maybe he’ll just start seeing him as the pain that really thought he was. And the pack cuddles; Stiles won’t be able to even touch Derek anymore in their little piles.

“I think I just broke you,” Laura mumbled from the other end, but Stiles’ thoughts were too loud.

Alphas always got the center, then mates, betas and omegas got the cold to one side.  And Derek will also have to go make a pack for himself too. Laura didn’t need her own filled with members that she’s either turned or rogues that bowed to her—she was her mother’s heir. She would be the one that would take over the main pack when her mother either passed or simply gave the power over to her. Either way, Laura was the one that didn’t really have to worry too much.  

They wouldn’t be able to curl up against each other, or touch the other for that matter in the group cuddles—at least not easily. Stiles wouldn’t be able to feel the lingering feeling of Derek’s fingers when he would come home and for the rest of the night.

“Stiles, stop thinking, I can hear it over the phone. You’re going into your angst-y moods. I’m already putting up with Derek at home; I’m not going to deal with this shit over the phone with you now. I know it’s complicated and new, and you never know it’s happening until either afterwards or someone hits you with it suddenly, but this whole mess with that rogue Alpha and Derek won’t change things too much. At least with the two of you.” Laura chuckled, “if anything it’ll help. An Alpha wants to create a pack, and Derek always had that with you. You were there for him, I know that Stiles, I’m not stupid and I’m not upset by that. If anything I’m happy that Derek has a person, a wolf, that loves him that much.”

They turned the conversation to a lighter topic, about their shared interest in shows and what not. He had just noticed how long it’s been since the two of them spoke. “I’m waiting for the season finale before I continue where I left off in this past Supernatural season. All I remember is that episode with the talking cat, and I can’t remember if I watched anything after that.”

Laura laughed; she started moving back towards the house sometime in his little explanation, “yeah, my computer crapped out on me so I’ve been lacking Game of Thrones. But I was able to find Derek’s copy of Feast for Crows, so I’m going to re-read that while I try to fix the damn thing.”

“I had to force myself to pick up the books after Storm of Swords. Too many raw feelings, it was painful.” Stiles clicked onto Tumblr, scrolling through his dash—a mess of Supernatural, Doctor Who, Game of Thrones, Marvel, DC, and it was just a mess … and hey look, more Hannibal. Huh, maybe he should go watch that sometime.

“You should have seen Derek after the Hound’s death—“

“—He is not dead! Don’t speak to me of this falsehood, woman!” He reblogged some Sansa and Sandor pairing. He had a sweet spot for those two, he couldn’t actually remembered what triggered it, but he felt for Sansa. Yes, she wasn’t badass, but she was very human in how she acted—she was very real. And that’s what he didn’t like, but loved all the same. Because as much as he wanted to say that if he was in that kind of situation he would act like Arya and be all badass and shit with a sword, he would most likely be Sansa in regards that he trusted the wrong people and he had to fight to keep his head in a very dangerous political game.

Laura laughed, “The Hound died, but Sandor Clegane survives—does that work for you?”

“Yes.”

“Anyways, you should have seen Derek. It was like that scene just broke him,” she started to laugh harder, “he was just staring into space for like an hour before he closed the book and just _threw it_. Like in _Silver_ Linings. And not even two minutes later he was running to it whispering apologies to it! And the end of it he just put it down and was like, ‘Never again.’ And he hasn’t picked the thing up since! He’ll read all the other books, just not that one.”

“The book traumatized him!” Stiles exclaimed, pausing in his blogging to fully imagine the scene in his head—he would be going back to that image for sure as soon as he got off the phone with her.

“Stiles, as fun as this has been I need to hang up now. I’m coming up to the house now and we have no clue if your voice will trigger Derek or something.”

“I’m a trigger?”

Laura just sighed, “You really don’t know the control you have over him Stiles. Its sweet… but so, **so** pathetic. I’ll text you, kay?”

“Sure thing, Laur, don’t be a stranger!”

He spent the rest of the night catching up on fanfictions that updated _without him even noticing_! And of course Tumblr, but that was normal. He found himself leaning closer to the computer monitor every time he saw some guy with scruff and spent minutes taking in the details as he compared them against Derek.  Ah Tumblr and their vast collections of porn. Never again would he have to spend hours trying to find porn stars that fit the images that he had in his mind. Just ask on Tumblr and you would receive.

Plus, his sneaky Derek Hale pictures were becoming a hit; he just obtained ten new followers! So he added a few more. Nearly naked Derek wading into one of the large ponds (because it wasn’t big enough to be a lake), it was a good picture considering that he took in with his phone while stumbling across the scene. He only edited it on his computer yesterday to make the colours sharper or duller in areas. The other had Laura in it as she pinched bother his cheeks from behind the Hale’s living room couch, her head resting on top of Derek’s with a cheeky grin. The last two were taken with an actual camera, without flash of course, of Derek actually smirking at the camera. The damn bastard was posing in them!

The computer read 10:30PM, and Stiles figured that was enough for tonight. He might as well go to bed at a decent hour—after all, he would most likely be up just lying in bed for a few hours just thinking about everything that was going on. Derek. Mostly Derek. Like always actually.

He leaned back into his computer chair, closing the laptop before leaving his room to the washroom. He stared at his reflection. He looked tired, hell he felt tired too. All this running around in the woods with the Hale pack almost every day would do that, he supposed. So that was that then, he’ll piss, shower and hit the hay.  So that’s exactly what he did. He pissed. Showered—an in, wash hair and with the left over shampoo he cleaned his body with it, and out kinda deal. Nothing big, nothing grand. Just exactly that—in and out.

He quickly toweled himself off before wrapping it around his waist. He’d return to get his clothes in the morning; it wasn’t like his Dad was here to make a big deal of it tonight. Overnight shift; be home any time after eight. He closed the bedroom door behind him and stumbled towards his dresser. He pulled open the drawer that contained his boxers when a scent hit him. He took a deep breath in through his nose. Derek. Derek’s been here recently.

Stiles turned his head towards his bed, and there he was in all his naked chest glory… lying in his bed. He blinked. “Laura told me to stay away from you until you figured the whole Alpha power shift out,” he closed the dresser; he was obviously not going to be able to put any clothes on with him here. It was different okay. Different then shifting completely into a wolf and all you clothes tore (or if you were smart you took them off before shifting). This was in his bedroom… with no howling or hunting for bunnies and eating them raw.  And no fluffy, furry Derek and his cute wolf ears that he liked to nibble and pull at sometimes. Okay, he liked to nibble and pull at them a lot. But Derek did it back! And with licks too!

Derek swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing with grace that Stiles would _never_ possesses. Because even if he was a werewolf, that didn’t mean that they had natural grace or anything. Have you seen wolf documentaries? There’s always those few wolfs that are completely doomed in the whole ‘graceful like the wolf’ category. _Moon Moon_ , he was just like fucking Moon Moon. Derek’s head tilted slightly as he stalked towards him, “I had to see you,” his eyes bled red.

Stiles choked, omitting a quiet whine because of it as he took in the crimson irises. He felt a sense of loss, “I loved your blue eyes,” he whispered despite trying to bite it back. Derek responded by taking his hand in his and cupping it against Derek’s cheek. Stiles sighed, he shouldn’t be mourning this. He should _just_ be happy that Derek was able to survive against the alpha. “Laura told me you were courting me…” he whispered, he didn’t feel like speaking very loud when the other party’s head wasn’t even an arm’s reach away… less than that. Stiles blinked and when his eyes opened Derek’s hand was now resting against his jaw, his thumb caressing Stiles’ bottom lip.

Stiles was torn. Should he keep holding the towel up, or should he run his hands over the naked chest before him? His chose the chest. Always the chest—you just can’t say no to those abs. He just wants to _lick them._ To taste them, to run his hands along them—so he does… well he runs _a hand_ along them. Feeling the shiver of the muscles that he touched. Derek finally released his hand, but he kept it near where it was before, only falling to a more comfortable position.

Their foreheads met, resting against each other as Derek breathed in the boy’s scent. “My wolf was going crazy. I lost control when I heard that they told you to stay away from me,” Derek paused, “I broke my Mom’s arm.” Stiles’ eyes widened. That couldn’t have been possible, Mama Hale was _the_ alpha! The Head Alpha, not Derek’s Dad, not any other alpha’s within the Hale pack. Even though she did take her husband’s name and come from another pack just off the boarders of the Hale’s—her husband gave her the position, she proved that she was loving and caring and scary enough to keep the pack in line at home. And Hale women often did become the head Alpha’s, Stiles couldn’t remember why exactly at this moment… something about men being too close to their wolf halves?

Well they did have knots so…

Derek kissed him.

When did he move in for that?

The wolf within Stiles _purred_ , honest to god rumbled so much that it was _purring_ like a cat. And at this point he couldn’t care how he was able to sneak a kiss all up on him, as long as he kept kissing him. As long as _this_ never, ever, ever stopped. Ever. Stiles wanted to be doing this several times, in several different positions. Possibly all tonight?

He trailed his hand up Derek’s tanned skin towards his collar bone, then up and over to hold on to his shoulder. He opened his mouth to Derek’s tongue, and couldn’t help a whine that escaped from deep within him—he blames the wolf. The alpha’s fingers dung into his waist, pulling the younger male against him. “Fuck,” Stiles hissed in between kisses, the towel dropping from his hips and the sound of it hitting his floor fell on deaf ears. “Fuck Derek,” he was breathless, but that didn’t stop the groan from escaping when Derek pick him up and _tossed him onto the bed_. That was the sexiest thing he’s ever experienced.

No, wait—Derek was now stripping out of the remainder of his clothes. He was chucking them onto his computer chair before _crawling up his **body**_. Now that was the new sexiest thing ever. The look that he was giving him, oh holy mother of all things holy! And he wasn’t even fucking touching him! “Derek,” he whined—yes, go after the basic instinct. Use the wolf against the man to get what he wanted. Good Stiles… now tilt your head back and act like a good little omega and you can milk him for everything.

Their noses bumped against each other’s as Derek was beginning to settle on his elbows, “I know what you’re trying to do Stiles.” His name sent a shiver down his spine; did he always say his name like that? “You’re never this submissive unless you want something,” he purred out, nipping at the pale teen’s neck.

“I don’t know what you’re t _ALKING_ about,” Stiles moaned, arching his back off the bed slightly as the alpha grinded their pelvises together. Oh god, the feeling of Derek’s dick, and the muscles of his back and shoulders as he runs his hands along the skin with each thrust against his hip. “Oh my GOD, _fuuuuccckkkk_ ,” he whined low in his throat as Derek’s body pressed down on his again, his hips and groin rolling against Stiles.

Stiles pulled Derek’s face into his neck, forcing it there until he felt a nip of teeth at his skin. “Such a pushy omega,” Derek rumbled pleased as he bit a little harder at the pale column of skin. “Fuck Stiles, I’ve been wanting to just _taste_ you for fucking _years_. I knew you’d be responsive—but fuck,” he pulled away to sit back on his knees. His eyes bled red as he took in the sight of Stiles panting, bruised lips, and flushing skin—and let’s not forget about his leaking cock. “I’m gonna breed you Stiles. I’m going to knot you, fill you with my cum. _You’re m_ —what are you doing?”

Stiles flailed around, reaching for his night stand and digging through it quickly. He came back with lube and a bottle of pills. He popped one in his mouth, swallowing it dry before saying, “I’m a _breeder_ , that doesn’t mean that I’m _ready_ for cubs. I know that’s werewolf dirty bedroom talk, and I won’t deny that that was _fucking sexy_ , just no babies until after college sweetheart.”

Derek took the bottle from his hand and placed it on the nightstand, “I know. I won’t force it on you,” he leaned forward to place a kiss on the corner of Stiles’ lips. “Now where were we?” he added with a wicked grin.

-

_9:45PM—Saturday_

**Scott:** Dude, you need to call me. Something freaky just happened.

_10:27PM—Saturday_

**Laura:** Derek’s on his way over—his running. He may not be fully clothed.

 **Laura:** He’s also pissed.

 **Laura:** Like causing bodily harm, pissed.

_10:38PM—Saturday_

**Laura:** Actually, more like he’ll mound you. Newly turned Alpha’s have less control when dealing with their mates, Stiles. You need to be clothed. Fully fucking clothed.

 **Scott:** Dude, seriously. I think I got attacked by a dog or something.

 **Laura:** He’s most likely there by now Stiles, so I wish you guys safe sex. I don’t want to see you pregnant for many years. I need to mentally prepare myself for your fat ass and your food cravings. It takes a village to raise a child! But in our case it’ll be a pack.

 **Laura:** I’ll take you child on weekends and teach them horrible things!

 **Laura:** Don’t you dare conceive before me!

_10:50PM—Saturday_

**Laura:** Take your pills.

 **Laura:** Fuck you Stiles; you better take your fucking pills! I’m not gonna deal with this if you get knocked up.

_10:57PM—Saturday_

**Cora:** Stiles, I apologize for whatever Laura is texting, but please don’t do anything stupid with my big brother. Laura’s close to throwing a fit, so just a heads up.

_11PM—Saturday_

**Scott:** I’m sorry for ignoring you all those times when I was with Allison, but please man. Just send a keyboard smash or something to tell me you’re alive, or that I’ll be okay—something.

 **Scott:** It’s weird. The bleeding stopped and it looks like it healing a little quicker than it would normally. Do you think the dog had rabies or something? I can’t remember what the symptoms of rabies… but I don’t feel like I’m getting angry or anything.

-

They agreed that this position would be better for taking his knot for the first—hell, even for the first time. But Stiles kinda wished that he could see Derek’s face, and his eyes bleeding to their alpha red and his human features shifting. He felt the claws dig into his hips with each thrust. His own nails turned to sharp talons that dug into his bedding, his sweat drenched forehead resting on his arm as he tried to keep pace in meeting the thrusts.

He could feel his features shifting between wolf and man, as he hissed and moaned along with the slap of skin hitting skin. He _roared_ when Derek hit his prostate, causing his vision to blur and for him to finally release the bed and dig his claws into Derek’s arm—not caring when he felt blood touch his fingers.

And Derek only grunted, and gripped the back of Stiles’ neck, pushing his face fully against the bed as he continued to assault his prostate. The alpha’s claws were out, but unlike Stiles who still had his deep within Derek’s arm (the one still gripping his hips), the tips barely brushed against his heated skin. Sending sparks of different sensations straight into his core. He could _feel_ himself creating more of—he calls in his omega butt-fucking self-lubrication. He could _feel_ it mix with the lube that he was fingered with earlier.

With every thrust they grew louder. Derek released his mate’s neck when he felt his knot began to swell, starting to catch to Stile’s rim. He draped himself over his mate’s back, nipping at the back of his neck and shoulder before gripping his mate’s cock. Stiles came with a broken sob after a single stroke. His ass clenching on Derek’s dick, hissing when the knot locked them together. It was still swelling with every small thrust that Derek _could make_ with his dick _stuck in his ass_ , before Derek’s fangs broke skin and his body shook with his orgasm.  

-

_11:20PM—Saturday_

**Laura:** done fucking yet? Tell Derek to take a shower before he comes home; don’t want to smell the two of you guys breeding. It’ll give me horrible, horrible nightmares.

 **Scott:** Dude I’m coming over.

-

Derek wrapped his arms around his waist, showering the back of his necks with butterfly kisses. “Your phone keeps going off,” his voice cracking from over use. Stiles groaned reaching for it on the nightstand with minimal jostling of his hips, and to clarify it was his ass with the werewolf dick stuck in it that he was trying not move. He opened his phone with a groan at all the messages.

-

_11:30PM—Saturday_

**Stiles:** Shut up Laura, no one asked you to check up on us.

 **Laura:** Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong.

 **Stiles:** Oh and whoduafudfjjkjkdaf

 **Laura:**??

 **Stiles:** IF YOU DON’T FUCK OFF NOW I’LL TELL GRANDMA ABOUT OUR LITTLE SECRET.

 **Laura:** Is that Derek?

 **Stiles:** I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING MOON LAURA, I WILL LAUGH WHEN GRANDMA HALE STICKS YOU BACK ON THAT TREE

 **Laura:** You wouldn’t.

 **Stiles:** WATCH ME.

 **Laura:** Fuck, fine! I’ll bother you later. Prick.

 **Stiles:** BITCH.

-

Stiles took back his phone and couldn’t help but chuckle at how _Winchester Brothers_ it was. Like Sam and Dean Winchester, and that was just funny in of its self. Stiles hit the conversation with Scott, seeing that he was texting him. Confusing, he normally spends all his time texting Allison.

_Dude, seriously. I think I got attacked by a dog or something._

“When the Alpha found you, what form was he in?” Stiles tore his gaze away from the phone to glance over his shoulder.

Derek’s face looked pinched, “like a mix between an Alpha form and Wolf, why?” Stiles held up the conversation, “Shit. Call your friend and tell him to stay at home. We’ll go to him.” Stiles made a sound to question him, but the Alpha just threw him a look and moved to pull his hips away the knot still swollen and clearly connecting them.

Stiles flushed, groaning before admitting that, yes, Derek was right. The phone pressed against his ear as he waiting for his friend to pick up. “Stiles! Dude, where the hell have you been?”

Derek nipped at the back of his mate’s neck, “I’ve been at home. Did you leave yet?”

There was rustling on the other end, things banging around before Scott replied, “No, I’m about to leave now though—“

“Don’t, I’ll be over soon. I think I know what’s going on. Just for the love of all things, just stay home and I’ll be over there in a bit!” Then he hung up without letting Scott have a say. He set the phone down on the bed with a sigh, “how long will it take for your knot to go down?”

Derek kissed up his neck, jaw, and ear, “it won’t be in a bit,” he said smugly. And bit down on his mate’s ear, a growl of content rumbling deep within his chest. “At least another twenty minutes,” he mumbled against flesh.

-

Derek lied.

It was about forty minutes after the phone call that they were able to move away from each other.  And during that time Stiles spent it going over the possibilities that his best friend, who didn’t know he was a werewolf, got bitten and was now changing. While Derek stayed silent and kept attacking his neck and shoulder with licks, bites, and kisses.

Then Stiles had to take another shower after the flood of cum came pouring out of his ass; he was not happy about that—only because the universe was making him deal with this Scott bullshit. But any other time, he would have gladly just rolled over, rumbling all pretty-like and snuggled up with Derek to deal with the mess the next day.

_But Scott._

Fucking Scott, he’s allowed to go get laid whenever he fucking wants, but when Stiles finally loses his virginity to the werewolf that’s been courting him into being his mate, for how long was it now? Two years of courting, more so on Derek’s side than his. Maybe even more than that. But the point is that Stiles wanted this. He wanted this two years ago. At least on the whole ‘be my mate’ level, and years of ‘date me you fool’! And tonight was supposed to make up for lost time, including sexy times. Multiple sexy times, in multiple positions. Maybe all at the same time? Maybe? Could he even contort his body like that?

So here they were, yes he and Derek, walking into Scott’s house looking like they just stepped out of the shower and quickly thrown some clothes on. Which, _psst_ , they did. “Who the hell is that?” Scott exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs.

Stiles sighed, “This is my boyfriend, Derek, Derek meet my best friend Scott. And blah blah blah, now on to more important things,” he gestured for them to move into the living room so they could sit down and talk about this situation in a… reasonable… manor.  As soon as they all were seated, “you’re a werewolf Scott—well, turning into one.” Stiles glanced at Derek to confirm, a nod, “yeah, you’re turning man.”

Scott laughed, “Werewolves don’t ex—” Derek growled at him, his eyes flashing and face shifting into the Beta form. Stiles sighed, but flashed his golden eyes as well, giving his friend a fang filled grin. “What…”

Stiles blinked away the transformation, “it’s all good dude, take your time. This isn’t even close to the end of this talk—“ So there they were, sitting there for a the next three hours describing to Scott the wonders that was being a werewolf. And the horror that was his girlfriend’s hunter family. Scott was not happy about that.

Stiles paused, letting Scott have a say in the matter—or for Derek to step in, seeing how he was the born werewolf here. “So let me get this straight. All the Hales are werewolves—“

“No, some are human,” Derek sighed, his eyes closed. Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because he was tired, or just growing annoyed. But then again, Derek did have a pretty eventful day.

“—and there are three classes of werewolves. Alpha, Beta, and Omega—“

Stiles gave his friend a thumbs up, “You might be falling into the Beta category. That’s where most ‘wolves settle on the whole class scale.”

“—and because of the bite I won’t be asthmatic anymore. I’ll be able to see, hear and smell things better. Move quicker, and stronger. And the only down sides are that my emotions effect my ‘shift’ and my girlfriend is going to try to kill me.”

“And your girlfriend’s whole family,” Derek added with a growl. Okay, so yes, he was getting annoyed. “Not only that, but you will have to join the pack.”

“The lone wolf dies while the pack survives,” Stiles replied quietly, the saying burned in his brain after years of repeating it. Scott stared at him with wide eyes, was he more shocked that he had to join the pack or what Stiles said? “A pack is like a family, Scott, if you join Derek and I you’ll not only be safer with us but we’ll be able to teach you. Derek’s been a ‘wolf he whole life, and I was turned when I was a kid. We have certain things that we’re good at, and you can use our knowledge to help yourself.”

Scott shook his head, “it’s just too much to deal with right now, man. I don’t know what to say.”

Derek stood, his neck cracking as he stretched, “Think about it. On Monday talk to Stiles, I’ll be waiting for your reply.”

“But that’s in like two days, that’s too soon!”

Derek paused from the doorway of the living room, “it’s either you join my pack, or my mother’s, or we either chase you out or kill you. A rogue, which will be you if you don’t join a pack, will not only attract attention from other _things_ , but it will attract hunters as well. And I will not sacrifice my mate, my pack, or my family for some stupid kid. You have until Monday,” he growled out before continuing out the front door.

Stiles placed a hand on top of his friend’s head, “I know it’s a lot to think about, but you have me. I’ll be right with you every step of the way. Derek could teach you how to control your wolf—he has fucking awesome control. And you can meet the Hale family; the cubs are cute as fuck. And as horrible as I feel, I can’t help but feel relieved, I won’t have to keep this a secret anymore. You’ll be able to experience all the awesome that is being a ‘wolf.”

Scott stared up at him, “can you promise that I’d be able to keep seeing Allison?” Stiles frowned, taking his hand away from his friend’s head. He couldn’t answer that—he didn’t want to answer that. He knew about Derek’s and Kate’s brief romance that nearly ended in fire, and death. Lots of death. Thank god for Laura and that cancelled class that she got. A three day long relationship between Derek and a hunter, who he _didn’t know_ was one, nearly got his whole family killed. Yeah, Stiles didn’t really want to share that part with Scott just yet. In Stiles silence, Scott took it as his answer, “then I don’t want this Stiles. I don’t want this!”

He back up away from his friend, “You’re an idiot Scott, you know that? And you’re an asshole. This isn’t just about you anymore. Just because you have a girlfriend, doesn’t make you better than everyone. Doesn’t mean that you get to ignore your friends and only talk to them when you need something. Friends don’t do that! And now you have something that so many people would _kill for_ , and that _have killed for_ it, and you don’t want it! Well to fucking bad, Scott! This includes the lives of children, not just you, Derek, and I! So fucking take the time to think about this with your head and not your dick and I’ll see you on Monday. Good-fucking-night.”

-

They had crawled into bed around four in the morning, not even bothering to remove anything other than their pants before cuddling up and falling into a dead sleep. Both knowing that shit was going to have to be done when they wake. Things like talking about the fact that Derek’s going to either have to turn some people, or hope for some rogues to stumble onto Hale land—which only the stupid or desperate ones do. Stiles had only seen one rogue that wanted to join the pack; the others were trying to sneak by or just in Beacon Hills to cause some trouble. Which was stupid. The Hale pack is big, and well organized. They had fighters in their pack, and a lot of brains. More than a handful had above average intelligence.

Stiles was woken up briefly around six by his father poking his head in his room and wishing him a good morning, said hello to a sleeping Derek, and told him that he should be up around noon. Stiles just grunted and curled back into Derek’s chest, throwing his leg over his waist.

They slept until noon, rolling out at the smell of pancakes and bacon. Stiles quickly took down the stairs, his shirt rumbled and in his colourful boxers with rainbows and unicorns on them. They were a gift from Laura, and they feel fantastic! “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not allowed to have bacon—“ he stepped into the kitchen/slash/dining room to see not only his father, but Mrs. Hale (because as much as she insists that he calls her Talia, it just doesn’t settle with him. She’s known as Mrs. Hale… or Mama Hale), Laura, Scott, Chris and Victoria Argent and Allison.

“I see you like the boxers. I knew you would,” Laura snickered, snapping him out of his thoughts. This was really real, and he just showed them all his guilty pleasure boxers. His face flushed brightly as he turned tail and booked it up the stairs. More like leaping up them with werewolf strength and jumping abilities. He ran into his room where a half asleep Derek was finally rolling out of bed.

His green hazel eyes barely open as he searched the floor for his pants. “The Argents, Laura and your Mom are downstairs eating breakfast. I don’t know why they’re downstairs, the just are and Laura made fun of my boxers,” Stiles panted, his lips pulling down into a pout before lunging towards a random pair of jeans on his floor. “And Scott. Scott and my Dad are down there too,” he added pulling on the pants.

Derek stood, pulling his pants up over his legs and leveling his mate with a look. “Stiles calm down; they’re most likely just here to go over the rogue alpha issue.  The Argents won’t be able to do anything with our families here.” Derek took his face in his hands, kissing his mate’s lips, “I’ve got this Stiles, let’s just go down stairs and get you some food. Did you take your pills yet?”

“Yeah, I took them before I went downstairs,” he replied before pulling his mate into another kiss. He whimpered when he felt a tongue forcing his lips apart, moaned when Derek’s tongue touched his. Fuck he wanted him. He wanted him so fucking badly he could feel his body producing the pheromones and self-lubrication.

 _“Oh for the love of God, Derek, stop it right now or I will cut something off. I do not want to hear this, Der-Bear. So kindly remove whatever it is that is causing him to turn to goo,”_ Laura’s voice hissed in their ears. Her voice couldn’t be more than a whisper to human ears, but a whisper in a household with werewolves could be like a yell to a human.

“Laura, I was able to hear you masturbating for years. Don’t start me on the topic of your boyfriends,” Derek growled back pulling away from his mate. His thumb tracing Stiles’ bottom lip before dropping his hand to his side. Stiles sighed, following the alpha out of the room and down to the dining table where two plates of food were waiting for them.

Stiles grinned, “Thanks Dad,” and sat down beside his father leaving the chair beside Mrs. Hale for Derek—the spot for an Alpha. He dug in, not caring about the hunters sitting on the other side of his Dad. He felt a pair of lips touch the top of his head before Derek joined them all at the table.

Mrs. Hale turned to her son with a wide grin, “afternoon sweetheart, I hope you had a pleasant night.” Before her sat a mug filled with coffee, two cream one sweetener, and the faint scent of syrup on her breath. Clearly she and Laura had been here for a little awhile—it could be said about the rest of their company as well by the lack of food in front of them, but the smell of food on their breath.

Derek shrugged, drowning his pancakes in syrup, “It was going great before some turning ‘wolf decided to upset my mate and unknowingly insult our kind within the same hour.” Scott stared down at the table in front of him, his brows frowning.

“That’s why we’re here,” Victoria Argent spoke from the head of the table opposite of Mrs. Hale. “You killed an Alpha yesterday, no small feat, and you became one.” She was taking in both the new Alpha and Stiles; both were currently focused on their meals. One more so than the other (Stiles was still trying to get over the fact that Fanfiction was right when they said that sex can make you hungry).

“I was protecting my family. Nothing else mattered.”

Victoria hummed, a sound of understanding, but it was Chris who spoke. “We are aware that because of this new position you will be looking to create a pack,” Chris nodded towards Stiles and Scott, “Scott came to us early this morning explaining the situation, and we agree that it’ll be beneficial for him to join a pack that had a familiar member in it. But the main issue that we’re going to have to discuss is the fact that we know that you’re going to turn people.”

Laura snorted, “So in a sense, you guys are trying to dictate the amount of people Derek can turn, and what, you’re going to make him follow rules?” She rolled her eyes, her eyes flashing red briefly in her annoyance, “Unlike me, Derek didn’t leave the state for school and he’s also not going to take over as the head of the main pack.”

Mrs. Hale sighed, “Laura, I know it’s going against every base instinct that you have, but we agreed to listen to their terms before we argued for our own.” She weaved her fingers together on the table in front of her, her back straight as she kept her gaze on Victoria.

Derek pushed the plate away from him, the food completely gone; only a small puddle of syrup was left from the pancake syrup soup. “Five,” he spoke before taking a sip from his coffee mug. Black—just black coffee. Funny really, seeing that he had the biggest sweet tooth that Stiles ever met. “I just need five people.”

Allison’s eye brow rose, “just five?” she questioned looking her parents.

“I already know who the first choice will be, for the other two my mate and I will come to an agreement.”

Victoria Argent rested her arms on the table, leaning forward to get a good look at the new Alpha, “and the last two?” she questioned.

“Safety precautions if there’s a need for it,” Derek shrugged. “I only need three others right now to stabilize everything. If it’s true that Scott has agreed, then I will only have to stick to those three. I have a mate and a strong main pack; I’ll be fine with those numbers.”

Up till now Stiles sat back and watched what was going on with a critical eye, sure he wasn’t exactly happy with Scott after last night and even after the knowledge that his friend had talked werewolf with a bunch of werewolf hunters this morning. He couldn’t help but feel the joy that came with having his best friend since times of diapers join the pack—his pack! And then Derek had to go and sent his heart and head all fuzzy and light by stating that Stiles had an opinion, a large one it seemed, on the choice of the two other betas. “Who’s the first choice?” Stiles questioned turning his head to take in his mate.

Damn right they were mates… well, not actually in werewolf customs. The term ‘claimed’ came to mind though. Like engaged to humans… but this was for all supernatural creatures. Derek held the mug up, “Isaac Lahey.”

-

Isaac Lahey was a teenager in both Stiles and Scott’s grade. They had chemistry at the same time, and he was on the lacrosse team. He was a quiet kid, flinching when someone touched him. He smelt of hurting, the smell of blood wasn’t that uncommon on him. Derek had stumbled upon the teen one evening after his classes at the college just outside Beacon Hills. He was taking the policing course. Yeah, he was going to become a cop. Laura was off studying in New York to be a Lawyer—the family was finding it quiet humours. 

He had smelt the pain coming off the boy as soon as he left the store; he placed the bags in the car before going to join the kid on the bench. The kid spoke first, _what can I help you with? I kinda want to be alone._

Derek had stared at him, _doesn’t mean that you should be alone though._ Derek stood, placing at hand on the teen’s hair. The blonde flinched, eyes staring up at the college kid. Derek ruffled his hair; _I’ll see you around kid. Take care of yourself._

And it was only from there that Derek seemed to just run into the kid. The second meeting he bought the kid food, the smell of blood and pain fresh on the blonde. The third was when he was taking a few of his human cousins to the park; the kid was hiding out in the shade. His eye bruised and lip split and healing.

Derek joined him on the grass, _should I report or kick the shit out of whoever’s hurting you?_ The kid’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice, recognition in his eyes as he took in the older male.

 _Why do you care?_ The kid had hissed out, his body curling in on itself. Derek took in the posture, this kid was getting the shit kicked out of him a lot more than Derek thought—or that he saw.

The werewolf crossed his arms over his chest as he stretched out his feet, his head turning towards the park where his little cousins were playing. _Seem like you need a friend._ Derek turned back to the kid, _Derek Hale;_ he held his hand out for the kid to shake.

The blonde hesitated for a second before shaking his hand, _Isaac Lahey._

Derek had briefly explained the situation with Stiles before both he and Scott went to school on Monday. While Scott followed his basic instincts in finding Allison, Stiles went in search of Isaac. He found him sitting under a stair well, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the unpopular hiding spot. “Hey, mind if I join you?” Stiles asked stopping by the teen’s feet. Isaac stared up at him, but shrugged.  Stiles fell gracelessly onto the floor beside the blonde, “this is a nice little spot you’ve got here.”

The blonde played with his book bag that rested between his knees. “Yes, no one really ever comes down here… or goes looking for me,” he started at the werewolf with a pointed gaze.

Stiles grinned, “It seemed like you needed a friend.” He mimicked Isaac’s basic body position, sitting legs open with his bag by his knees, but unlike the blonde he kept his posture open and carefree. Isaac stared, his eyes widening at the choice of words but other than that, and the increase in his breathing and how his heart skipped for a moment, nothing changed.

“Derek set you up to this,” the blonde stared at the ‘wolf, his large eyes taking in the brunette in a different light—like he was betrayed. Stiles sighed; this was not what he wanted. But it was seeming that it was going to be tricky, maybe, in getting this kid to believe him and teach him about Pack before he was given the question.

“No, but he asked to help him look after him. I’m a lot more friendlier and outspoken then him, as well as around you a lot more. We share Chemistry together, and if I’m right, we also share English. Although, I won’t lie and say I know for sure because I really just start zoning out during that period. That’s normally Derek’s break between his classes so we spend most of the time texting each other. So I don’t really look up from my phone.”

Isaac seemed to accept this answer by the way that his shoulders dropped slightly.

Isaac turned back to his bag, pulling out some food. “Do you like cheese sticks?” he held up the packaged cheese in question, his eyes hopeful. He was making an attempt with the little knowledge of conversation that he knew. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at this, the pack could help this kid. _He_ could help Isaac.

“Do you like cheese sticks. Huh! _Do you like cheese sticks,_ what do you think I am? An uncultured swine?” Stiles winked at the blonde, lips twitching as the blonde held out the snack and he told it. “Thanks man.”

\--

_3PM—Monday_

**809-3768:** Hey Isaac, it’s Stiles!

 **Isaac:** I don’t remember giving you my cellphone number

 **Stiles:** Dude, don’t question my level of awesome. I’m just awesome and I know too much things!

 **Isaac:** Oookay

 **Stiles:** But seriously, you, me, we’re chilling tonight. My house, be there for supper I’m making steaks. You’ll love it!

\--

Isaac showed up on the porch ten minutes to five with hunched shoulders and big eyes. His sweater hanging off his slim body, and you could just tell that the shirt underneath was also too big. “Uh, hey Derek,” Isaac glanced down at his feet shyly. He liked Derek, he was a great guy, don’t get him wrong. It was just that… Derek was older, he was cooler. He was like his big brother… but more leather wearing and _here_. And Derek seemed like he cared about him, and Isaac was so used to being ignored and just being invisible that even the short interactions that they have together make him feel like a human being again other than just a beaten dog.

Yeah, he felt like a dog whose master had beaten him, and like a dog that just hadn’t snapped yet, he’s still crawling back to his keeper begging for attention and love. It was never like this. But Isaac couldn’t find enough energy to sprout out his excuses for his father’s sake anymore. “Hi Isaac, glad you could make it,” Derek smirked allowing the teen into his mate’s family home.

Isaac’s eyes took in the mat filled with shoes; some were placed neatly together by the wall and other taken off with great uncaring. His gaze traveled up from the shoes and towards the mirror in the entrance way, there was a little table with a bowl filled with keys and some spare change. It smelt like a home cooked meal, well a home cooking meal. It felt nice, and it was only the entrance way. Derek gestured to follow him, and he did (only after toeing off his shoes neatly and setting them beside a pair of polished black shoes).

The pair rounded the corner into the kitchen-slash-dining room. Isaac recognized all but one of the people sitting at the table, who were all busy talking over each other while Stiles busied himself in the kitchen area. Scott and Allison were there, as well as the Sheriff. But the woman who he didn’t know looked a great deal like Scott—or Scott looked like her.

“Isaac!” Stiles called from in front of the oven. Pots boiling with veggies and other sidings were covering the burners. “Dad, are the steaks ready yet? Remember, you’re getting the tinniest of the bunch. Just because I agreed to allow you a cheat day, doesn’t mean you get to have a true cheat day!”

John rolled his eyes, “the steaks are already on the table. All we’re waiting on is you to finish with the rabbit food.” Isaac followed Derek around the table; the man sat down at the head of the table opposite to John, and gestured for him to sit to his left. And he did, with a tight lipped smile. The only spot left was across from Isaac, and to Derek’s right. Where he was guessing was for Stiles. Beside Stiles’ spot sat Scott and Allison. The girl was tucked between the sheriff and her boyfriend, as if keeping her as far away from Derek as they could.

The woman beside the blonde grins, “I see Derek’s taken in another one,” she winks at him, “I’m Melissa, I’m Scott’s mom.” She placed a hand on top of his curls, her smile soft as she gently patted his hair.

Isaac nodded, “he looks a lot like you,” he replied, not quite sure what to do about the touching and the whole… this. The home cooked meals, and people smiling, and just feeling welcomed. It felt nice. But it felt so weird too. Behind him, Stiles was pilling food into giant bowls, mashed potatoes, green beans and carrots, and there was even rice. And they were really big bowls. How would they be able to eat all that?

Stiles set the mashed potatoes in front of Isaac and the rice in the middle before running back from the green beans and the carrots (all mixed into one bowl) and setting it in front of John, who frown at his son. Stiles plucked a large green bean from the bowl and sat down in his seat. He held the vegetable out for Derek to take a bite, “eat it Sourwolf,” he voiced staring at the older man. Derek took a large bite of the food before gesturing for Stiles to finish it.

The table livened up after that, everyone was pilling food on their plates, and everyone was passing things down towards Isaac. Try this, it’s awesome. Or, here a growing boy needs his greens. The Stilinski’s were arguing across the table, “Don’t you dare grab that steak, Melissa give him the small one.” And, “Mama McCall, Dad doesn’t have enough greens on his plate, give him more. He needs a larger ratio of greens to meat. And it’s not been met yet.” Or, at times he would try to even turn Allison against his father, “He’s not allowed to have that many potatoes, quickly Allison steal a bunch!”

The table was lively, with people stealing food from other’s plates. Within the fifteen minutes into their meal, even Isaac was stealing food off of people’s plates. And in return, that opened up to Derek’s fork making swipes into his barbeque sauce, and all Isaac would get in return is a large cheeky grin. Stiles gestured to Isaac across the table to make a joint attacking force on Derek’s plate, which held the spoils of both Stiles and Isaac’s meal. Isaac nodded, and then Stiles batted his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Derek’s eyes closed when his mate’s lips touched his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. And Isaac took this as the distraction that he was waiting for. His fork stabbed and shoveled as much meat and vegetables as it could before shoving it all in his mouth. Derek’s eyes snapped open just as he brought the food to his mouth, and when it was safely within him, he grinned with his stuffed cheeks. On the other side of Derek Stiles took a handful, as in he took the food into his hand, of the mashed potatoes—the only thing that remained on Derek’s plate, and stuff it to his face.

Derek threw his mate a look, “I’ve been tricked.” He gave his mate a pout before glancing down at his now empty plate.

“That’s what a pretty face could do,” teased Stiles. And it took only two seconds for both of their expressions to sour. Derek’s eyes unfocused and Stiles face dropped before his hands reached to his mate’s face. “I didn’t mean to say that, shit, I’m so sorry,” the teenage whispered, standing and hugging the man’s face to his chest. “It’s okay, everything’s good Der, Laura was able to stop her. Nothing happened, everyone’s safe.”

Isaac stared at the pair; he could spot someone dealing with painful memories from a mile away. And from how Derek’s eyes were focusing in and out, it was bad. So Isaac turned his attention to the reactions of the people from the rest of the table. Allison’s eyes were focused downwards to her plate, her lips pulled tight. She knew something about what happened, he could tell mostly by her shoulders alone and how they hunched downwards and towards herself. And John sat at the head with his eyes narrowed, stare directed to the bowl that once held the green beans and carrots, his fists clenched tight. He knew as well, and he was obviously pissed. And both McCall’s were sending confused glances at everyone, trying to piece together what just happened.

Something happened between Hale and Argents, and the Stilinski’s knew about and were livid about. The only thing that came to mind was the Almost-Hale Fire… the one were Kate Argent tried burning down a house full of…

It dawned on him.

Derek was tricked by a pretty face, Kate Argent, and Kate tried to kill the Hale family. But no one knew a motive, but this sudden freak out about that saying made complete sense to him.

Isaac placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder, much like how he always did for him. Checking on him, but never asking after that one time if he was okay. Derek was grounding him, keeping him sane—or as sane as he could be in his situation. So Isaac wanted to do the same for the man. Derek’s head turned slightly towards him, his eyes focusing on the blonde. Isaac gave his shoulder a squeeze and a small smile.

  _I’m here for you._    

Scott stood up and gripped the Alpha’s arm, he nodded at the man.

_We’ve got you._

-

_12AM—Tuesday_

**Derek:** Welcome to the family

 **Stiles:** I swear we don’t have very many feelings moments like those. So don’t think all we do is hug in this giant puppy pile and talk about feelings.

 **823-5590:** It’s Scott. Stole your number from Stiles.

 **Stiles:** Derek likes to think that he’s a big strong manly man with no feelings, but secretly he’s this very big softy. As you most likely know because he’s a sucker for puppy dog eyes, and dude you have them down to an art!

 **Scott:** what I was going to say was. Welcome to the pack, dude. I’m tempted to start calling Stiles Mom and Derek Dad, just to annoy them. You in?

 **Stiles:** ANYWAYS! Welcome to the family, if you ever need anything you have all our numbers, and my door is always open if you need it. That and my window, if you can climb up to it. It’s an art that Scott, Derek and I have mastered, so we’re going to have to teach you it as well. :) Night man!

 **909-2104:** Hi Isaac, its Allison. Just wanted to tell you that you’re always welcome to come sit with us at lunch and if you need anything we’re always here for you. Welcome to the pack, Isaac, we’re all glad to have you.

-

“There’s this girl in my grade,” Stiles begins one night when they’re curled up against one another in Stiles’ bed. Their naked bodies pressing against each other, relaxing, and ready for sleep. “She’s a loner, and I’ve talked to her a few times. But she suffers from seizures.”

Derek’s fingers tickled his mate’s spine, “the bite will cure her of that.”

The teenager nuzzled further into his mate’s neck, letting out a sigh, “she deserves to feel like she belongs. To love herself. She’s drowning in all this sadness that it burns, Der, it hurts sometime to be around her too much because she just hates herself so much. And she’s trying her best not to, but the kids at school are just making it worse.” His nails dug into the man’s chest as he tried to ground himself against the rage that was building within him, “someone once took a video of her when she was having one, and they put it on the internet. No one told the kid to turn it off; they were all laughing at her.”

 Stiles breathed deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. Calm. Think calming thoughts. “What’s her name?” Derek sighed, his lips pressed against his mate’s forehead.

“Erica Reyes.”

-

Derek was at the prime age of twenty one when he graduated from the academy. Like most police officers in the United States. Before that, Derek briefly studied criminology in New York with his sister. And by brief, he meant a little over two years. He knew what he wanted to become, and the academy had certain requirements that had to be met. Age for example. He needed to be a certain age, eighteen at least, but for the most part it was twenty-one.

But the two years wasn’t just for waiting from him to grow up. It was also for Stiles. He needed to keep his wolf away from the kid, for his own good. He couldn’t be charged for statutory rape.

But during that time he still couldn’t keep away, every month he would jump on a plane and fly down to the pack before his wolf tore things apart. Distance from Stiles did horrible things to his control. When he would return home, he could smell the kid all over his room. In his bed, in his closet, under the bed. Everywhere. It was like he was chasing the freshest scents that he left behind every time he would visit.

To the present day though, back to the discussion of the police academy and him finally being handed his uniform from his mate’s father with a pat on the arm and a “welcome to the force” it finally felt that those past three years were finally for something. Of course John had to add that he starts work in two days.

His family was there when he graduated, his pack. Even the new additions of Isaac, Scott and Erica (Stiles still hasn’t told him how she accepted to join them). John was there standing next to his parents with the uniform in hand. Stiles being held back by Laura and Scott, a pout on his lips as he watched him join the group.  

-

The mated pair was making their way to the clearing that they told Scott to lead the others to. It was the day that they were going to be let in on the knowledge of supernatural what-not’s and given the choice to remain human, or become a wolf. “You never did tell me how you got Erica to join us,” Derek sighed. He was slightly nervous in this whole situation. The wolf was starting to become harder to control, and without at least one more werewolf in his pack he might run the risk of slipping into something feral.

And his metal state won’t just affect him, but Stiles as well. The claiming was already starting to turn his mate’s golden eyes to an orange. Soon it’ll be more red orange than yellow orange. And Derek, honestly, couldn’t wait to see the flash of colour.

Stiles shrugged, “I told you I’ve been watching over this girl for a while. I just told her that I was concerned about her, and even though she wants to be left alone, she doesn’t actually _wants_ to be though. I told her that we don’t care about appearances and that with us we’ll look after her, and it won’t be as bad with all of us looking out for her.”

The pair stepped out of the tree line, Scott and Isaac greeted them with a wave. Allison sat by her boyfriend’s feet, and a foot away from the three of them stood Erica with another boy. “Boyd?” Stiles questioned stopping in front of the group. He glanced over his shoulder to Derek before glancing back to the dark skinned teen.

Erica’s fingers intertwined with the boy’s, “Sorry I didn’t text anyone, I figured that you guys wouldn’t mind Boyd joining us.” The blonde tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before glancing up at Boyd with a flush of her cheeks. She smiled shyly at Derek and Stiles, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Derek nodded to Boyd and Erica. Guess the search for the last beta was solved; now the introducing and the turning could begin. Should he just bluntly say this, or should he slowly lead his way into this whole thing? “Werewolves. They’re real, it’s a thing. We want you, and the offer goes to you too Boyd, to join in with the howling at the moon and the running after Bambi,” Stiles grinned giving his fellow teenagers two thumbs up.

He was met with crickets, _crickets_! Does no one appreciate his humor? Scott sighed, “Oh my god Stiles that was so lame! Even your talk about all this shit started out better than this!” he exclaimed burring his face in his hands.

“Hey, I’m trying to bring the topic up without it being met with screams and running for the hills! And look at the faces! I was able to do exactly that!”

Derek sighed, “The three of you are here for a reason. Each of you wants something that the bite can give you. Strength, healing, a pack, and better senses. There’s a chance that the bite won’t take, and being a werewolf isn’t easy. You’re constantly battling against the wolf, the basic instincts inside you, and as much as you and it are the same thing and may want the same things, it will want to go about it in different ways.” Scott stared at Allison. Derek wasn’t just talking about what the teenagers in front of him will have to deal with, but also to Scott who was still just a pup in the eyes of both Stiles and himself.

“Prove it,” Boyd voiced. His voice was deep, not quiet believing what they were selling. But beside him Erica’s eyes were still wide with the thought of healing—a possible cure to illness she was dealing with.

Derek nodded to Scott, and the teenager shifted to the Beta form, his eyes glowing yellow and fangs poking out from his lips as he smiled. “You’ll most likely look like Scott—the yellow, golden eyes are normal for Beta wolves. There are few cases of betas having blue eyes, but that only normally happens under certain circumstances. Alphas have red eyes,” and Derek flashed his crimson irises, “Alpha mates have off red eyes, normally changing from whatever colour they had before becoming the alpha mate. And Omegas can have a range from green-yellow to gold eye colour.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh, “pretty much can’t tell omegas and betas apart until the omega goes into their first heat—“

Erica cleared her throat, “how can you tell.”

“Well, if you start producing self-lubrication out of, let’s use the example of a guy, your ass you know you’re an Omega,” Stiles replied with a small fist pump.

“I think you should mention hunters and the Hale family,” Allison piped up from her seat, her eyes taking in the pair in front of her with an amused smile on her face. She had warned them when they first has Isaac over for dinner that she was going to be there when they finally got the bite, just so that they made sure to know _just about everything_ before diving into the world of the supernatural. Which, Allison would have to admit was scary as shit sometimes.

-

They had asked their questions, even Allison and Scott took this opportunity to expand whatever knowledge they had on werewolves. “Is everyone in your family werewolves?” Boyd asked, during the whole circle share time they all agreed that they should sit down after the first hour.

Derek shook his head, “No, just because the Hales are old blood, doesn’t meant that everyone is a wolf. But there’s a higher chance that the child would be a born one. Even higher between an Alpha mated pair. Normally at least one of the children are born as an alpha, which fell onto my twin sister Laura. Between two alpha’s it’s rare to produce an omega. But having a kid that turns out to be human is about a one in eight chance. Especially between the alpha pair. My younger sister, Cora, is human.”

Stiles leaned forward, “humans in packs are considered weak, its actually the opposite. The main reason that an Alpha needs other werewolves in their pack is to stabilize the wolf, and the humans in the pack end up helping to stabilize the human part. Werewolves are just as much wolf as they are human.  Even if you don’t want the bite, we won’t blame you, and you will always be welcome to the pack.” He focused his gaze on Erica, he was the one that wanted her to join their pack, and he knew the bite would help her. Just like Isaac, but he didn’t bond as strongly with him as Derek did.

And who knew with Boyd.

Boyd was the second eldest out of eight, and after him the age gap between the kids was something like six year, and the rest were in grade school. The only thing he could think that would truly help him was the sense of pack—the family that would care for him instead of him constantly caring for others. And Stiles couldn’t fault him for wanting that. It was one of the best things, if not the best thing about being a ‘wolf. The sense of pack… the love and trust.

It made it seem so romantic and all that mushy shit.

Erica nodded to Derek, “I’ll take the bite. I want to stop feeling helpless, and being the victim of my own body!” her fists clenched at her side, her eyes focused on Derek. “I’ll want the bite, if that’s alright with you?”

“I want the bite,” Isaac chimed in looking up from his lap and leveling Derek with a look. Derek glanced to Boyd, a kid he doesn’t quite know yet but wants to. Boyd nodded, leaning over to kiss the top of Erica’s head.

Derek cracked his neck, rolling his shoulders as he felt the alpha wolf rise up within him, “this might hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more stories. My user name is shadowsheyla


End file.
